Una diosa
by Dear Owlquen
Summary: NM/Edward no volvió .Bella después de su partida renace su vida gracias a la llegada de un misterioso chico que le quiere mostrar su verdadero ser.Ella es mucho mas que una simple humana y esta destinada a grandes cosas ¿Bella podrá con esa nueva responsabilidad? ¿Edward volverá? .


******Disclaimer:**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son de la autora Stephenie Meyer.

******Título:**Una diosa

******Pairing:**Bellaward (Edward/Bella)

******Géneros:**Romance/Drama

**Rated**:T

******Adverencias:**

-**W**hat if o** "Q**ué pasaría si...**"**

**-AU: (**Universo Alterno**)**

******Tipo y Estado:**LongFic - En Proceso

* * *

**Capitulo 1 ¨Epilogo¨**

Nunca me imagine esta en una situación similar en mi corta y efímera vida .Todos los últimos acontecimientos desde la llegada de Eros a mi vida la había vuelto literalmente de cabeza, me fascinaba el hecho de poder por fin ser inmortal sin tener que perder mi humanidad que tanto hacia a los _Cullen _odiar mi condición ,pero ¡Ja! ¿Quién dijo que la vida no era irónica ? .Al estar sentada en los grandes tronos de la cima Olimpo ,cualquier otra criatura existente pareciera insignificante aunque después de todo ,importantes para el sustento de la vida.

Contradictorio,lo se.

Mi lugar al trono era estar al lado derecho de Zeus ,mi padre que permanecía rígido en su lugar al centro del lugar con una inescrutable línea recta trazada en sus labios ,evaluando silenciosamente la tan incomoda situació lugar estaba sumido en un aire totalmente ausente ,cada uno divagando en diferentes pensamientos que de una forma u otra terminaban centrándose aquí.

Era extraño ver este momento desde esa perspectiva, es decir ¡Soy yo! Seria normal si lo estuviera viendo desde mi sala en mi grande y cómodo sillón riendo y diciéndole a la protagonista a cual de estos 'Perfectos' caballeros elegir mientras por mi boca deslizaban caramelos y palomitas de maíz caseras cortesía de Charlie a la vez que mi dedo cambiaba rápidamente de canal en abrupta negación a lo sentimental , pero al ser yo la que tenga que elegir es ..Frustrante.

Bufe mientras ponía mis ojos en blanco. _Con razón en la televisión pasan tantas cosas entupidas y predecibles_

No estamos en televisión soltaba mi subconsciente de improvisto , burlándose de mi removí incomoda en mi asiento ,mientras rodaba mis ojos,ni aquí logro

Eros soltó de improvisto una nerviosa risilla mientras glacialmente negaba con la cabeza con sus grandes y penetrantes ojos grises me miraban curiosos, su rostro se crispo de vergüenza tiñendo sus mejillas de un rojo casi sangriento a la vez que su cuerpo se tensaba y se enderezaba ante el brusco carraspeo de Cronos, demando orden mientras todos los demás presentes lo miraban con diversión asomando su cabeza para tener una mejor visión del espectáculo protagonizado por mi sobrino.

Aquí, el interrumpir a uno de los grandes dioses era catalogado como una muy grave falta cívica ,era como si en el mundo humano un profesor interrumpiera con chismorreos o risas algún anuncio de un directivo .Ladee mi cabeza a la derecha ,exasperada de tanta demora para poder encontrarme con la inquietante mirada de cuatro hombres que hasta un punto eran perfectos ,mas bien, lo mas cercano a la perfección a la que una mujer podría acercarse. Antes usaría la expresión de 'Dioses griegos' pero ahora ante mis ojos _nuevos_ ante la belleza mas gloriosa pareciera insignificante.

Un par de ojos color miel ,que no sabia ciertamente si destilaban mas dolor que emoción. Un par de ojos grises ,otros ojos color marrón y otros de color plata. Todos ellos mostraban cierta duda y ansiedad a la espera de mi respuesta.

Pero ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Elegir un marido para toda la eternidad no era igual que elegir que ponerse un día en en la mañana. No ,esa decisión marcara mi futuro,el que escoja no solo será mi pareja sino también el futuro sucesor al trono del Olimpo y ¡Oh! ¡El padre de mis hijos!..Esperen.

¿Siquiera planeo tener hijos? Yo lo pondría en duda,¡Ni siquiera puedo cuidar de mi misma ! ¿Qué persona sabia me dejaría a cargo de otra criatura?

_¡Eh! Isabella ,te guste o no tu deber es engendrar para dar nuevas generaciones a nuestra raza. Por ser la única hija de Zeus sin desposarse y todavía mantener su pureza eres la mas optima para heredar el trono._-susurro mentalmente mi hermana Afrodita mientras divertida rodaba los ojos.¡Ahgg! ¡Cuánto odio esta mentalidad compartida!

Bufe sonoramente mientras la fulminaba con mi mirada _.__Mis pensamientos ,mi mente. Mantente a la raya Afrodita_-le sisee mentalmente mientras antes de expandir mi escudo por todo mi cuerpo le sacaba mi lengua .

Siempre supe que no era normal pero esto ¿De verdad?.

Sonreí. ¡Cuan ingenuos somos los humanos! Siempre creyéndonos la raza mas poderosa,si solo supieran….

Lentamente los evalué, uno por uno.

Suspire con resignación. Tenia que elegir cuanto o sino ,Hera tomaría el poder del Olimpo como parte de su trato con Aro y todo lo que es conocido como humanidad y libertad será acabados por la esclavitud y oscuridad que traerá con ellas los Vulturi. Aclare mi garganta para llamar la atención de todos los presentes hacia mi ,en definitiva este era el momento.

Me puse en pie lentamente mientras todos me seguían con la mirada e inevitablemente enrojecía al rojo vivo. Ignorando torpemente mi vergüenza sonreí. Después de meditarlo y plantearme la situación decide…

Las puertas del gran trono abrieron sonoramente en una nube espesa dibujando sutilmente la esculpida silueta de un hombre a lo lejos.-Lamento llegar tarde, por nada del mundo me perdería la decisión de la _diosa Isabel_ –mascullo una voz áspera al final del gran salón.

Esa voz .Mierda

El apresura su paso hasta quedar a escasos pasos de mi ,tan cerca que su olor llegaba hasta mi envolviendo dulcemente ,ese olor tan dulce y peculiar .Lo eh echado de menos .El sonrió abiertamente al ver mi expresión de entre asombro y alegría, posiblemente mi mandíbula llegaba hasta el suelo. Lucia sus maravillosos vaqueros desgastados que enmarcaban su cuerpo a juego con su esqueleto negro levemente rasgado gracias a sus batallas.

-Nathan…-susurre con nostalgia y alegría mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir escandalosamente por mi rostro.-Creí que tu…

-Nunca te dejaría sola. Isa,tu ahora eres lo mas importante.-Mascullo rápidamente el con una sonrisa dulce bailando en su rostro mientras Edward,Jacob ,Eros y Apolo fruncían su ceño.

Nathna…ah vuelto.

* * *

Escribo un asco, créanme lo se.

Se que las notas están prohibidas pero ¿De que otra forma podre contactarme con ustedes? En fin ,tratare de usarlas lo menos Oevix Olem pero por alguna razón la pagina enloqueció y me es imposible volver a abrir mi anterior la decisión de terminar esta que es mi historia favorita de esta saga ,las demás si se acabaron.

En fin,la edite y todo cambio.¿Como les pareció?

Avísenme y como bien saben el Review y alertas son mi alimento, asi como una runa personal.

_Pau_


End file.
